memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Rookwood
Alicia Jane Rookwood is currently a member of Captain Shield's crew onboard the USS Enterprise-C. Formerly, she was a member of the same ship in the Terran Empire of the Mirror Universe. Lost Past Rookwood has no recollection of a childhood or youth. What she does know is found in her bio: that she was born on Terra Nova, of the Alpha Centauri system. It is believed that she was brain-washed in order to make her the perfect killer for Terran security. Imperial Service , to which Rookwood once belonged.]] Rookwood was ordered into service of the ISS Enterprise-C, during the Battle of Khitomer. The Klingon moon of Praxis had exploded, and they, in their despiration, went to the Cardassians to form an alliance against their common enemy: the Terran Empire (note, the Praxis incident happened, in the mirror universe, later than in the Prime Universe, Star Trek: the Undiscovered Country). The ISS Enterprise-C encountered a brief period of anarchy when Lieutenant Castillo killed Captain Garrett. Lieutenant Lianna Young decided to kill Castillo and become captain instead. Rookwood saw a chance for a promotion in this, and so she helped Lieutenant Young kill Castillo and install herself as captain. The Narendra Massacre One of Captain Young's first commands was to attack the Klingon border stations at Narendra III. The Klingons were unprepared for the assault, and all were slaughtered. After this battle, due to her help against a Klingon assassination attempt, Rookwood was made Chief of Security. The Prime Enterprise Shortly thereafter, a ship bearing the registration USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) appeared in Imperial space. Captain Young, wanted to destroy the ship immediately. However, the captain of the other ship, in a covert mission to disable the ISS Enterprise-C, found Rookwood. He convinced her to join them, for something within her awoke that didn't want to spend the rest of her life killing mercilessly. She jumped ship and joined the crew of Edward Shield's Enterprise-C. Prime Counterpart? There is believed to be an Alicia Rookwood from the Prime Universe who served under Captain Garrett before Narendra III. However, the medical officer's personal log stated that this Rookwood died of internal bleeding caused by an injury sustained during the Romulan attack. This Rookwood has not been buried, only preserved in a photon torpedo casing onboard the Ten-Forward section of the USS Enterprise-C The records have, for now, been hidden from the mirror Rookwood, in case the discovery of such cause any social unrest. :Is this wise? ::The Prime Universe Rookwood led a much different life than her mirror universe counterpart. Instead of being brain-washed for service in the Imperial Guard, she was able to live out a peaceful, relatively normal life on Archer IV, a planet named after the famous 22nd Century captain of the Enterprise (NX-01). ::Ironically enough, it is possible that Prime Rookwood might have known in advance about her demise, since there is rumor that this one left messages in her personal bio in case a "doppelgänger" from an alternate reality crossed over. Whether or not it is true that the Prime Rookwood left these messages in her bio is uncertain, since the messages are encrypted and marked "only for '''Alicia Rookwood'." Therefore it would seem that only the mirror universe Rookwood may have access to her Prime counterpart's bio, but the doing of such could be disastrous...'' Trivia * Rookwood is the only Human Nox has ever trusted with his one prized possession: his shot-gun. * The reason Nox allows this is because of her admiration for the weapon, which is because of its resemblance to the shotgun used by the Zefram Cochrane of her universe to kill the first Vulcan to make contact with Terrans in 2063. * Romulans do not exist in Rookwood's universe, having been exterminated during the Terran-Romulan War of the early 23rd century (comparable to the Federation-Romulan War of the Prime Universe, except with the decimation of Romulus and Remus rather than the establishment of the Neutral Zone). This makes her very curious about Nox and his people in this universe. Category:Mirror Universe Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Enterprise-C Personnel Category:Characters (mirror)